Deseo Prohibido
by Nagisa90
Summary: Que pasaria si cierta shinigami decidiera despedirse del humano que tanto la ha ayudado, pero al final terminan "envueltos" en juegos prohibidos... contiene lemon


los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Kubo

leanlo XDD

Era su última noche en el mundo humano, su última noche junto a ese cabezota de Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Cómo fue que llego a ese punto de dejar a un simple humano cargar con su deber?, además Kurosaki era un completo idiota, pero debía admitir que en estos meses junto a él había notado como había madurado no solo en poder espiritual sino físicamente, y mental… mmm no mentalmente seguía siendo el mismo cabezota idiota, pero con un gran corazón, se revolvió incomoda dentro del pequeño armario de Ichigo, era su última noche y la aprovecharía, pasaría sus últimas horas quizás observando la paz que se respiraba en el mundo humano se acomodó el pijama amarillo y salió sigilosamente, le sorprendió no ver a Ichigo tirándote en la cama, pero no le tomo importancia, fue directo al baño, quizás un baño caliente relajaría su mente

El vapor nublaba su vista, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitirle ver al semejante hombre frente a ella, Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba de espaldas a ella y el agua caliente caía sobre su bien formada espalda, quedo pasmada seguía los movimientos de las manos de Ichigo con la vista, debía salir de ahí pero ya, pero sus pies no le respondían , seguía como tonta mirándolo cuando una de las manos de Ichigo tomo el jabón y lo paso por su espalda llegando a sus glúteos ahogo un suspiro rayos era condenadamente hermosa la visión que tenía enfrente.

Él ladeo el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción, Rukia solo pudo sonrojarse hasta la raíz por tal comportamiento.

-Oí Rukia- dijo de pronto sobresaltándola – ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?- pregunto en tono burlón, sabía que ella estaba ahí y ella moría de vergüenza

-y… y yo –tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? – PERVERTIDO- grito echando humo, si esa era Rukia jamás daría su brazo a torcer se volteo y se dirigió a la salida maldiciendo en todos los idiomas al peli naranja, antes de abrir completamente la puerta fue detenida por unos húmedos brazos

-Oye ¿a quién llamas pervertido?- dijo de manera sensual en el oído de la shinigami, por tal hecho ella solo se sonrojo, Ichigo se apegó más a su cuerpo haciendo que esta sintiera su excitación- además mira como me has dejado con esa mirada tuya posada en mi todo este tiempo-susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra esta no lo soporto más, qué más da era su última noche al diablo las reglas, se volteo viendo directamente a los ojos ahora oscurecidos por la pasión del humano que tenía enfrente

-Y dime Kurosaki-kun- dijo con voz de inocencia pura alargando un dedo hasta posarlo sobre el pecho de este acariciándolo, Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, le encantaba esta Rukia atrevida

-¿hay manera de calmar tu agonía?- pregunto con sensualidad mientras bajaba su mano hasta la pelvis del chico, estaba nerviosa sabía que era incorrecto que estaba muy pero muy mal lo que haría pero no le importó bajo aún más sus manos hasta tomar el miembro erecto del peli naranja ante tal acción el chico dejo escapar un sonoro gemido

-Eres endemoniadamente sexy maldito idiota-gimió la pelinegra al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente de Ichigo lamer su cuello, una de sus manos dejo la puerta y se dirigió a uno de los senos de la joven shinigami

-Y tú eres una chica muy muy mala, Rukia-dijo mientras abandonaba su labor en su cuello y lamia las comisuras de los carnosos labios de la joven, cielos era increíble tenerla así, sin esa mascara de fría seguridad era simplemente Rukia y eso a Ichigo le encantaba entonces la beso era un beso casto todo lo contrario a lo estaban haciendo el beso empezó lento y pausado para luego dar paso a la fogosidad y la pasión de ambos, Rukia llevo ambas manos al cuello de Ichigo sosteniéndose ya que él la había levantado del suelo con un solo brazo y con el otro empujaba la puerta dando paso al pasillo, apresurandose en llegar a su habitacion...

La sentia extraña, era como si algo le estuviera ocultando, su mirada era lejana y pensativa, sabia que algo no andaba bien Rukia no era asi y el la conocia muy bien, hacia meses que compartia todo pero TODO con la pequeña shinigami, desde que se habia colado en mitad de la madrugada a su habitacion pegandole un susto al peli naranja, hasta se habia metido a la misma escuela, y para colmo esa noche la habia encontrado. En "su" armario el cual Rukia habia proclamado como "su" nueva habitacion, ellos ahora compartian mas que cualquier "amistad" normal.

Se removio incomodo en la cama, debia pedirle una explicacion a la enana, pero como lo haria?, se levanto de golpe de la cama revolvio sus cabellos naranjas y miro fijo hacia los aposentos de la shinigami en este caso (su armario) dio unos pasos pero se detuvo, conocia a Rukia y si ella no le habia dicho nada aun era por algo, quizas solo eran imaginaciones suyas, suspiro cansado quizas con una ducha se le pasaria la rabia no?

Se dirigio al baño, se desnudo y abrio el grifo de la ducha esperando a que el agua caliente despavilara sus confusas ideas, hacia tiempo que tenia estas ideas raras sobre Rukia, y si del mundo del que ella venia la estuviera esperando alguien?, tal vez ella estaba de novia? O tal vez comprometida? O casada? Es que, que demonios nisiquiera sabia a ciencia cierta la edad de la enana y eso lo perturbaba, imaginarse a Rukia del brazo de otro sonriendo feliz, dejandose acariciar y besar por otro, eso lo puso tenso y hasta encolerizado, golpeo con un puño cerrado los azulejos del baño, abrio de golpe los ojos, pero que rayos? El estaba...? No podia ser, el estaba celoso?... Y fue ahí donde comprendio todo, el queria a esa pequeña molestia en su vida y no dejaria que nadie se la arrebatara... De pronto escucho abrirse la puerta se detuvo en seco sin atreverse a mirar la sentia, sabia que era la shinigami, era un momento vergonzoso pero no la miraba seguro ella se percataria de su error y saldria de nuevo, espero y espero, pero ella seguia ahí mirandolo, a el y su completa desnudez,sentia la mirada lujuriosa de la shinigami sobre el, y eso provocaba reacciones algo extrañas en su cuerpo, su corazon bombeaba a mil por hora, la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su zona baja, esto iba mal pero que demonios porque ella seguia mirandolo!? Quizas ella queria lo mismo que el?.

Debia comprobarlo tomo con una mano temblorosa el jabon lo paso por su cuello, su espalda y se atrevio a bajar por sus gluteos, dejando escapar un suspiro de su observante eso lo comprobaba, Rukia queria lo mismo que el, ladeo el rostro sonriendo de forma sensual...

-Oi Rukia- dijo sobresaltandola eso le encanto se veia toda ruborizada y su respiracion era agitada. Oh si el la habia pillado si seÑor.

-Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?- pregunto en el tono mas seductor que pudo ella se ruborizo aun mas tartamudeo una tonta respuesta pero al fina le grito

-PERVERTIDO- y se dio vuelta, Ichigo se propuso a no dejarla escapar con agilidad se adelanto y la atrapo con sus humedos brazos la tenia tan cerca, su olor a lilas lo embriagaba se volveria loco si en ese momento no la tomaba

-oye a quien llamas pervertido- dijo sensualmente y se acerco al oido de ella, apego su intimidad al trasero de la shinigami quien temblo con el contacto sabia que le gustaba de no ser asi ella lo habria ya echo polvo se arriesgo aun mas acercandose y susurro en su oido- ademas mira como me has dejado con esa mirada tuya posada en mi todo este tiempo- dijo sin poder contener sus ganas, lamio con gusto el lobulo de Rukia esta suspiro de manera exitante.

Rukia volteo de repente sabresaltando al peli naranja, creia que lo golpearia o lo mataria ahí mismo por tal atrevimiento pero al notar su mirada oscurecida por el deseo, la exitacion y la pasion sonrio.

-Dime Kurosaki-kun?- dijo en tono de niña buena el mismo que usasba en la escuela para referirse a sus compañeros eso lo desquiciaba pero esta vez lo exito de sobremanera la tomo mas fuerte por la cintura- hay manera de calmar tu agonia?- pregunto poniendo un delgado dedo sobre el pecho del peli naranja el se estremecio ante tal contacto ella siguio bajando sus manos por su abdomen, su pelvis hasta que con decision tomo la hombria del chico el no lo soporto y dejo escapar un sexy gemido cerro los ojos, era increible las sensaciones que esa enana le provocaba, un cosquilleo en su lengua demandaba atencion, coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzo a lamerle el cuello, le encantaban los sonidos que ella hacia.

-Eres endemoniadamente sexy Idiota- dijo con rudeza y sensualidad la shinigami, el dejo su labor en el cuello para besar las comisuras de sus labios

- Y tu eres una chica muy Muy mala Rukia- le dijo y acorto la distancia entre ellos, la beso, castamente en los labios saboreando sus carnosos labios, la miro con los ojos entreabiertos y jugueteo con su lengua sobre sus labios pidiendo permiso de invadir su boca, Rukia entreabrio los labios dandole paso y el beso paso de ser casto e inocente a ser fojoso lleno de lujuria y pasion el peli naranja la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y ella se sujeto a su cuello y con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de el dejando chocar su intimidad con el miembro del chico, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al sentirse, Ichigo no lo soporto y empujo la puerta dando paso al pasillo, con rapidez llego a su habitacion seguia besando con pasion y locura a la morena, apenas y pudo cerrar con seguro la puerta, la dejo en la cama toda empapada nunca habia visto imagen mas con el pijama empapado pegandose a su cuerpo dejando ver la redondez de sus pechos y el sube y baja de su agitada respiracion, con el rostro sonrojado los labios inchados y los ojos negros de pasion se veia endiabladamente apetecible a la tenue luz de la luna sobre SU cama. Por todos los cielos ella seria suya y eso lo volvia mas que loco sonrio y empezo a besarla con locura y desesperacion.

Era la primera vez que se sentia de esa manera, tan deseada, tan viva, aunque ese solo fuera un gigai ella sentia las emociones a flor de piel, todas las sensaciones que ese humano le otorgaba llenaban su alma y erizaba su piel. En definitiva esa noche seria unica para ella, la aprovecharia al maximo sin remordimientos, sonrio sensualmente al ver como Ichigo la miraba embobado debia ser algun ritual eso de quedarse mirando a tu pareja antes de consumar la accion se dijo a si misma, luego se detuvo a pensar acababa de autoproclamarse la "pareja" de Ichigo? Y en realidad consumarian todo esa noche? Cabeceo un poco como atontada intento levantarse pero fue retenida por un hambriento Ichigo quien la besaba con locura.

Se recostaron ambos sobre la cama,Ichigo con habilidad habia despojado a la morena de prenda alguna y siguiendo con besos y caricias, y repartiendo a diestra y sinistra suspiros eroticos producidos por el placer, el peli naranja acaricio el rostro de la shinigami con ternura siguio con su cuello, olfateando el espacio entre la clavicula y el cuello de esta, dandole cortos besos y logrando sacar varios suspiros de la shinigami, su mano libre comenzo entonces a vagar sobre sus hombros y tomo uno de sus senos Rukia gimio por el contacto y el peli naranja sonrio satisfecho, lo estaba haciendo bien y eso le complacia, masajeo lentamente la piel bajo su mano y se llevo a la boca el otro para saborear la tan anhelada piel de la shinigami, Rukia gemia mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Ichigo, la mano libre de este siguio vagando por el sendero del abdomen de la morena y llego a su intimidad, ella entreabrio mas las piernas permitiendole el acceso, el pelinaranja introdujo un dedo en su cavidad era suave, caliente y palpitante eso lo encendia mucho mas, Rukia al sentir el invasor llevo sus manos a la cabellera del chico con agresividad despojandole de algunas hebras naranjas el gruño por el placer y dolor entonces empezo con movimientos circulares en su interior logrando en la shinigami armonicos gemidos de placer, no lo creia el un simple humano la estaba haciendo vibrar, y ella lo disfrutaba, queria mas y mas de ese idiota cabezota de Ichigo, si el estaba aprovechando su cuerpo porque ella se quedaria atras?.

Sus manos abandonaron la nuca del chico para bajar por toda la extension de su espalda y concentrarse en sus gluteos, Ichigo solto un gruñido al sentir como la shinigami apretaba sus nalgas provocandole miles de descargas electricas, esa enana molesta lo volvia loco, ella siguio masajeando su trasero y luego se concentro en su pelvis, tomo la hombria del peli naranja y este gimio levanto la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron

-T- te a- amo- le dijo entre gemidos el pelinaranja y la shinigami creyo morir de amor lo miro con ternura y sonrio

-arruisnate el momento Ichigo- dijo el la miro confuso y ella agrego - No hace falta que te lo diga, Te amo Idiota- dijo lo beso con pasion - Ya es bastante evidencia dejarte poseer mi cuerpo- gimio la morena, no habia la necesidad de palabras ellos sabian que se amaban y eso era suficiente, Rukia movia las caderas al compas de los movimientos manuales de Ichigo, este la sintio preparada y se coloco en su entrada, mirando a sus bellos ojos lilas pidio permiso y ella por toda respuesta abrio mas las piernas, entro en ella con cuidado como quien sostiene un delicada flor, lagrimas cayeron de los orbes lilas Ichigo beso su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas, coloco sus manos sobre los de ella a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos, susurro en su oido.

-Solo dime y me detendre, Tu mandas "mi enana"- Rukia abrio los ojos chocando con la mirada chocolate de Ichigo lo beso

-N- no, no te detengas "mi idiota cobezota"- dijo besando su barbilla y el continuo, el dolor fue reemplazado por el mas delicioso placer, la habitacion solo se llenaba de gemidos y declaraciones de amor de ambos shinigamis, ya mañana veria que hacer ya mañana le explicaria a Ichigo que ya no podia continuar en el mundo real. Por ahora solo disfrutaria este deseo prohibido.

FIN


End file.
